


Shirt

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu





	Shirt

Ohno changed his shoes on the genkan while whispering his greetings. It was Sunday and according to schedule it would be Nino’s first day off after days and days of filming, so Ohno had a hunch that his lover was already asleep.

He sighed contently once the familiarity of the home engulfed him. It was pleasing to spend his super rare week-long off at his parents’ house since it’s been a while since the last time he did, but nothing beats the relaxing comfort of his own home. _Their_ home - Ohno and Nino’s.

Ohno went straight to the room, searching for the one who makes this house home. He was right, Nino was already sound asleep, covered with blanket and looked peaceful yet tired.

Ohno smiled to the scenery. He proceeded to take off his trousers and jacket, then crawled to the bed to join the younger. Without a word, he wrapped his arms around Nino’s waist and spooned him, inhaling the scent that he’d been missing so badly.

Nino leaned back to Ohno and smiled without opening his eyes. With a sleepy voice he said, “Okaeri.”

“Tadaima,” Ohno smiled and nosed Nino’s top of the head, “Care to share the blanket with me?”

Nino giggled and shifted his body a bit so Ohno could pull the blanket’s end that was trapped under Nino’s body. Ohno lifted the blanket and slipped inside. He caught a glimpse of Nino’s outfit and asked after he resumed their comfortable position, “Is that _my_ shirt?”

Nino nodded. He pressed his back against Ohno’s chest closer.

Ohno chuckled, “What? You run out of your own clothes? Were you too lazy to do the laundry?”

Nino snorted a laugh.

Ohno continued to chuckle to Nino’s neck and added, “Alright, alright. I’ll do the laundry tomorrow.”

“I already did the laundry,” Nino’s voice was a little bit muffled because he was talking while flipping his body over to face Ohno, “I just rescued one that still has your scent because I missed you.”

Ohno grinned. It felt warm all over, like he was tucked inside a pocket of a fluffy teddy bear; all soft and comfortable and warm - the sort of feelings that only Nino could make him feel.  
“Gross,” he pointed out even though Nino was anything but gross in his eyes.

“Well, love _is_ gross,” Nino shrugged slightly and buried his face on Ohno’s chest, giggling softly on his own cheesiness.

Ohno squeezed Nino tight with a fond laughter, “I like gross.”

“I like _you_ ,” Nino shot back and they giggled together.

Ohno let Nino drifts back to his sleep short after. He smiled as he brushed Nino’s soft cheek with his fingers, making a mental note to leave his worn shirt without throwing it to the laundry basket next time.


End file.
